Guilty Love
by Hannah0707
Summary: Bella is now finally getting used to her new life as a vampire, well at least once she finally found out that she liked another person along with Edward. Which wouldn't have been a big deal if the other person was not her husbands father. A Bella x Carlisle fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 - Bella

Chapter 1

Bella

Once you become a vampire three things happen; one is that you are now immortal, another is that you no longer have the same cravings for certain protein I teams as you once had, lastly is that all your emotions are heightened, and I mean all of them.

When I had first turned I thought that life would be complete, I would have Edward and our beautiful daughter Renessme. But what I didn't know was that emotional feelings would be set on full drive. As my life as a new born progressed I began noticing certain behaviours of mine, such as following a certain married man with eyes of lust instead of admiration.

Another sign I had noticed was how much attention I had played attention to this person. All of the stories and small little side comments that were made about him were carefully etched into my brain. It was as if I was trying to make a map that lead straight to him.

After a couple months of navigating through these new feelings I was finally able to identify where it had all begun. It was right after my birthday party at their house while I was left along with Doctor Carlisle Cullen. His gentleness, steady hand as he was cleaning blood, his number one most craved meal, and then his smooth calming voice as he was patching me up. It was during that same alone time that allowed me to get closer to him and begin to feel the butterflies in my stomach that I had never felt with Edward.

With him everything felt so natural and comfortable. In that simple little moment I had felt the most at peace and at home than anywhere else in my life. And it was in that moment that I had started developing a silly teenage crush on my boyfriend, now husband's, dad.

It wasn't until a month ago that I had finally figured out I had fallen head over heels in love with him. It would also be then that I would come to the conclusion that that secret love could never come out. Not when I had a child and a loving husband who would literally give up everything to be with me.

* * *

A/N: So I wasn't sure whether or not to leave it here or to go on. But I felt like I wanted to get Carlisles view on the story before going further into the story line. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Not so Pure - Carlisle

Chapter 2 - Not so Pure

Carlisle

I had been married for one century to one women. A women whom I've loved and cherished, you would think that after that long of being together nothing could come between us. Or at least that was what I had thought until my dear son brought home a young human girl.

Just her presence had lightened up my entire existence by about ten thousand times. She had opened my blind eyes to so much more than what Esme had. Which was what had pained me greatly. It wasn't until I met this small fragile human girl that I had finally understood true love.

But what had also pained me was the fact that this human girl was my sons love and not mine. I could tell when they were together that there was no coming between them. With their brief glances in each others eyes I could tell that they were head over heels in love with one another. How could I possibly think of coming between them? So I had naturally decided to stay in the shadows, keep my thoughts to myself, and look after her from a distance.

But this decision almost immediately became so much more harder when my dear Bella became a vampire. Even though my heart sank with the fact that she would now be forced to live this burdensome immortal life of blood, I had also some greedy thoughts. Like how now she would be with me... I mean us for eternity.

It had suited her, death. Her eyes that were already beaming with confidence and fearlessness before was now also bold and striking, her hair was a beautiful dark caramel brown, and her skin even when sparkling in the sun was creamy and white as snow.

She was a modern day Snow White. She just would not be my Snow White. I had and still have to accept the fact that she was with Edward and a had a beautiful child with him. I can't think of coming between that, them. And even if I did there is no way that she would like me in the way I want. The only thing I would end up ruining would be my own already happy marriage.

Glancing at my dear Esme who was sitting across from me on the couch, I could tell that I could live just as easily with her as I could have with Bella. She was kind and caring and compassionate, just like myself. But she was no Bella who was daring, fearless, and blind to danger. Maybe that was why I was so drawn to her. In every single way that I could think of she was the complete opposite of myself. Where as Esme was almost exactly like me.

"Dear," I breifly heard Esme call, "You alright? You've been on the same page of that book for several minutes." She said glancing towards the tattered book that was in my hands. It was one of my favorites,The Orchardist, it reminded me of my earlier years as a vampire while I was perfecting my thirst habits and trying to remind myself of who I really was.

"Yes sweetheart," I said while getting up to sit next to her. I smoothly put my arm around her and pulled her close to me giving her a peck on her head, "How are you honey?" I said with one of my goofy smiles. The only problem was that I failed with the smile that she had claimed to love oh so much.

"Don't give me that, I know when you are lying," She said with a quite unimpressed face. So I sucked up all my acting skills and yet again lied, "Oh it is just a couple of rather large surgeries that are coming up, I have to work on a little girl who is on the verge of brain damage." I said knowing that it was rather large and horrible thing to lie about. But what was I going to tell her? That I was in love with my sons wife along with her.

After studying my face for a couple of seconds she finally eased and broke her eye contact with me and looked off into the forest through the large windows that had acted as walls in the house. I could tell she was getting thirsty by her strong gaze towards somewhere I wasn't even able to see. "Honey," I said brushing some hair out of her face, "Go and feed, I'm sure you will feel a lot better than what you have been lately." I had noticed she hadn't eaten for the past couple of weeks, it was as if she was starving herself for some reason. Which concerned me even more as she shook her head and lightly replied, "We are going to meet Renesmee and Bella in the meadow soon. If there is anything good there I'll feed."

I had forgotten that we were supposed to meet them, which was surprising since a couple hours ago I was excited to spend more time with my granddaughter. Ever since Edward and Bella had decided to move into a house across town I wasn't able to see them nearly as much as I had wanted to. Only now I couldn't tell if it was because of my feeling as a grandfather or if it was because I was no longer able to watch over Bella in the shadows as much as I used to.

But that would be something I would be able to figure out when I laid eyes on my dear sweet, sweet Bella. As I check my watch I yet again give Es a small kiss to her forehead and gently whisper, "We should get going darling." She nodded and shrugged me off as she grabbed a coat and walked towards the front door. I was concerned on why exactly she had been avoiding me for a while now. Maybe she found out my true feelings? No, thats impossible. Especially since I went through such trouble to hide it from Edward. Which was the hardest thing to do since he could read my thoughts at whatever time he had felt like it. Whenever I even felt as though he was near me I would immediately direct my thoughts to when I did something terrible.

Today happened to be a rather sunny day, which was quite annoying because now we would have to be on our toes for any hikers who strayed off the trails. Sparkling people, I would imagine, would alarm anyone no matter what state they were in. Although I guess it wouldn't be so bad, no one would exactly believe anyone who came out with 'I saw sparkling people in the forest.' Everyone would just assume they had some mental problem. But never the less we were careful, especially with the fact that Renesmee would be there with us.

We had all decided to keep her hidden from all the judgement the world would give her, which would also mean Charlie. It was sweet that he had not asked questions when he first spent time with her. But after seven years and seeing her full grown, we couldn't risk putting him or Renesmee in trouble. So we decided just to tell him that Renesmee had gone to live with another family due to her poor health. Which granted was not the best lie, considering I was a doctor, but for now it would have to do.

"Look who it is," I heard a smug voice from behind us and I just chuckled, "its the bloodsuckers." Jacob joked as he walked up to us and we exchanged a rather firm handshake.

"Jacob your looking quite well," I said and then giving a small wink to Renesmee which made her giggle. Then I noticed something, Bella wasn't with them, "Where is Bella?" I asked trying not to sound as concerned as I actually was.

"She is still at the house," he replied taking his dear sweet time to tell me, which only made me even more impatient and ready to throw him into a tree and interrogate him. But thats where I had to replace my concerns with self control as I took in a deep breath and slowly waited for him to finish. "She didn't look too well, so I assumed she would go out and feed then come here." He said with a shrug.

I shook my head and looked at him dumbfounded, "Jacob she doesn't need to feed, she fed just two days ago," I would know since I had practically been stalking her.

"Oh." He said not as concerned as I felt he should be. But nonetheless I had to keep my temper in a bottle due to the current company that was around, "Don't worry about it," I mumbled, "I'll go check on her."

I gave a look towards Esme and she just shook her head and gave me a look that said 'go'. I nodded as I assumed that she figured I was making sure she was okay for Edward, although I was greedy and really doing it for myself.

I ran over to Edward and Bella's and walked in without even knocking like I usually would, I was just too consumed with worry. "Bella," I said as I walked into their living room and found her standing at a window next to the couch staring into space. Much like Esme was earlier.

She spun around and immediately after meeting my eyes once wouldn't look towards me again. She also seemed quite jumpy and was rubbing her right arm like crazy, which lead me to the conclusion that she injured it somehow. I walked towards her and my heart speed faster as the sunlight hit her just right and sent her sparkling, not that she wasn't already in my mind. "Bella," I mumbled again completely taken by her beauty as I cupped her face in my hands.

We stayed like that for a couple minutes and would have been like that longer until she whispered, "Carlisle?" I quickly snapped out of my trance and started to slowly ask questions, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is it your arm?" I said already inspecting it with a gentle touch. But as soon as my ice cold fingers touched a patch of skin she shivered and brushed me away.

"I- I'm fine," She said following biting her lip and backing away a couple of steps. "I just... just wanted to think some things out." She mumbled and took her shaking hand through her hair and spun around roughly, as though she wanted to run away right there and then.

Did her and Edward get into a fight before he left? No, that can't be it. It was torn between whether he should leave her or not, so maybe it was something Jacob had said. He didn't exactly have a soft spot for vampires or quite frankly Bella anymore.

I approached her slowly and went to put a steady hand on her back but I immediately pulled away, remember what had happened when I touched her earlier. I had to refrain myself. "Did you and Jacob get into a fight?" I asked gently and coming up next to her so I could at the very least see her face. But she just shook her head and walked away yet again from me.

"Really it is nothing Carlisle," She said at least turning around and staring at my feet. "We should get going, Renesmee must be worried I'm not there." She said already walking out the door and by the time I had gotten there was gone.

What was going through her head?

* * *

A/N: So I feel this would be a good place to stop and pick up at Bella's point of view. I overall think this was an okay chapter, I sadly just couldn't wait to release this chapter. I know it might be a little to quick releasing it on the same day as chapter one. But I had gotten this one done a couple days ago along with chapter one. So I hope you enjoyed and please make sure to review!


	3. Chapter 3: I hate you, I love you- Bella

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! I always love reading what you guys have to say and it helps motivate my imagination for my stories! So please make sure to write a review on what you think of the story so far, I love hearing what you all think! I would also be more than happy to hear what you guys would like to see in the story! So read and enjoy and above all Review!

* * *

Chapter 3 - I hate you, I love you

Bella

I run up into the meadow ahead of Carlisle, I couldn't be alone with him. He was toxic, he was something I couldn't have. If I had spent any longer with him I was sure that I would either spill my guts or straight up kiss him, which was something I already told myself was something that absolutely could not happen.

In the shade I looked out at all the flowers Renesmee and Esme were running around in, they both looked so happy. It pained me to even think of the possibility of ruining all of it. I gave Renesmee a small wave as she finally noticed me and she gave me that innocent smile that I loved to see, or at least I really only did because it resembled Carlisle's so much. Full of hope and light and sees nothing but the good.

Esme gave her a small pat and then motioned for Jacob to go play with her while she walked up to me and planted herself right next to me. "Are you okay?" She asked gazing out at the meadow with me. All I gave her was a small nod which she saw right through, she was always good at these things, she had quite the motherly feel to her.

"Is-" she started before stopping herself, she seemed to be thinking about something, "Is there something going on between you and Carlisle?" She asked and my heart sank into my stomach. Did she know about my feelings? Did I let something slip through the cracks after I was so careful to keep my wondering eyes from meeting his handsome face. "N-no, why would you think that?" I asked bringing a hand through my hair and biting my lips, an old habit from my human life.

"Well lately I noticed he has been feeling more down than when you were around. So I thought maybe," She said and then tilted her head towards me in a 'ya know' manner. I nodded trying to act like I completely understood the situation.

I shrugged my shoulders and tried my best to come up with the possible solution, "No, it c-could be that he is worried about my transition. You know how caring he is," I said and giving an awkward smile, "D-Don't worry to much about it. I'm just one of h-his patients." I said hoping that I eased her a bit. Although I'm not sure how well I did, my stuttering is beginning to start again whenever I even mention his name. Something was going to need to change. Maybe I should think about leaving town, convincing Edward that a change in scenery could be good for Renesmee.

But I knew that if I had his family, our family, would only follow us.

"Your right," She said shaking her head looking a little relieved, "Sorry, I guess I have just been feeling a little uneasy since the entire Volturi event." Which was entirely understandable. I even was feeling uneasy, the Volturi were not exactly the most trustworthy of people and if they ever found out that Charlie knew that werewolves and other possible _creatures_ existed then they would certainly slaughter us.

"Ah, there you are," I heard a deep and all to familiar voice behind us. While I was hesitant to look behind me, Esme greeted him with open arms and a smile. As he hugged her a little loosely he looked towards me, I could tell he was probably confused with her sudden change in attitude. From what I could tell with the conversation she had just had with me, she was most likely pushing him away.

"Bella are you sure your fine? You kind of worried me with the fact you ran away when I asked," He said as he wrapped an arm around Esme's neck as he sat down and kept his steady gaze on me. Seeing him so close to someone other than me made my heart nearly break, but I couldn't allow it because if I did I would start crying and would be no where near stopping.

"I already told you I was fine, there is no need to go on worrying about me anymore Carlisle. I've already proved that I am more than capable of keeping my fangs to myself." I somewhat snapped and then refocused my attention to Renesmee.

"Leave her alone dear," I heard Esme say, it irritated me to hear her say the word 'dear' to him. All I will ever be able to call him would be Carlisle.

After giving a long sigh through his nose and him giving me one last hard glance which I could feel piercing the side of my face, "Fine." Then the entire ordeal finally was dropped.

Later, once we went back to Carlisle and Esme's place, we found the guys lounging around on the couch. Edward immediately shot up once he saw me with a giant childlike smile on his face, "Hey there," He said wrapping his arms around my hips which only made me feel uncomfortable. But I did my best to put on a smile and wrap my arms around his neck, "Hey." I mumbled and I suppose Emmett took that for my shyness as he practically howled, "Awe don't worry Bella we don't mind you two getting all lovey dovey." He said adding a giant laugh as he and Jasper high fived. I rolled my eyes and refocused my attention on Edward, as he laughed along with them he began to lean down to give me a kiss. But I brushed him off and turned my head, causing him to get my cheek.

I at first began to worry that he would start asking me questions but he instead misunderstood the gesture and laughed as he put his forehead on mine and mumbled, "Playing hard to get aren't we?" I stifled a laugh and mumbled "Y-yeah."

As they all began settling down on the couch and Edward finally left my side to go and join all the insults they called jokes, I excused myself and went outside.

After a brief second I found myself at the edge of a cliff looking up at the now dark sky. Night came quicker than I had thought it would as I gazed up at the moon. "Beautiful isn't it," Carlisle said smoothly and before I knew it he was right beside me.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered as I avoided his intense stare towards me.

"Bella," I heard him trail off and then touch the side of my face with his smooth surprisingly warm hand, forcing me to look towards him, "I know something is wrong, just please tell me." There was a sense of begging in his tone as he stared at me with a concerned look.

"If I told you... i-it would ruin everything," I mumbled already on the brink of tears. But all he did was bring me closer to him as he wrapped a steady arm around me and gave my a gentle squeeze while rubbing my arm. Little did he know that it was just that gentle act of kindness that was causing me to lose control.

"You can tell me anything, you know that don't you?" He said making me feel so comfortable I couldn't help but finally spill everything. This was the closest I had been with him since the entire birthday incident with Jasper. I could no longer contain my feelings.

"Its because of you," I at first whispered in which his reply was asking me what I had just said. I already knew he heard me, but that shocked look all over his face explained why he had asked again. "I l-like you."

He gave a light hearted laugh, "Of course you do," he said as though I was crazy, "I'm your father-in-law, why wouldn't you, I don't see how this could ruin everything?"

"N-no, I l-like you like h-how a w-women likes a man," I said just barely able to get anything out of my mouth, tears already streaming down my face.

That was when a giant smile spread across his face and he kissed me. He didn't even give me time to register what had just happened before he stopped and but his forehead on mine and let out a small laugh and kissed me again. His hands were now cupping my face, while my hands were still down at my side.

Finally he took a second to let me register what was going on as he placed his head on mine and stood even closer to me. "Bella," He murmured, "You don't know how long I have been waiting for this, us."

What?! How long had he had these feelings for me, how in the world did he even have feelings for me? I thought I was at a lost cause because of the way he simply glanced towards Esme. Or how they would always seem to know what each other were thinking before even saying anything. So how was it that this kind, caring, and compassionate man in front of me had these mutual feelings?

"Say something Bella, please." He softly begged.

I couldn't bring myself to refuse him and slowly wrapped my arms around his back, "I'm happy." Okay so maybe that was not the best response to the situation at hand, but I don't know if I want the answer to how he liked me. What if he still loves Esme and much like myself, just has a stupid little crush on me.

After a couple more seconds of us sharing our body 'heat', I slowly backed away and brought a hand through my hair and shook my head. "N-no," I stampered out, "We can't do this. W-we can't have these feelings."

The next thing that happened could have nearly brought me to tears right there and then, his face. He looked completely broken and somewhat betrayed.

"Bella," He started trying to come near me. But I wouldn't let him, I just ran away like I had earlier that day.

I was right, Carlisle was toxic.

* * *

A/N 2: Alright so I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter as well. Can't say I exactly like how it began and ended, but I knew that things needed to start getting a move on so that I can get to the good stuff, if you know what I mean *wink**wink* So please tell me what you think of the chapter, also I recently got thinking about how I started shipping Bellisle. I suppose it was right after Bella's mishap at her birthday party. The scene she had with Carlisle, especially in the deleted scene, was what caused me to even think about it. So what made you guys start shipping them?


	4. Chapter 4: So Far Gone - Carlisle

A/N: Read, Enjoy, and most of all Review :)

* * *

Chapter 4 - So Far Gone

Carlisle

I stand there with a blank stare in the direction Bella ran off to. A tear had escaped my right eye as I was trying to force myself to move but was to shocked. I _finally_ got the answer to all my prayers to a God whom I thought no longer acknowledged my existence. Those three simple words she uttered from her gorgeous lips filled me with over a hundred times more joy than in my entire life. But it was all quickly shattered when she told me that I couldn't have what was so close to my grasp.

"Carlisle."

I spun around to see a shocked Rosalie. Seeing the expression of betrayal on her face brought great pain to my heart.

"How could you do this to Edward!" She screamed nearly at the top of her lungs.

I moved closer to get her to quiet down a bit. Even though we were out of the others hearing ranges a scream would be most likely be something they could still hear.

"No, don't you dare come near me."

Here words were tearing through my heart as I stopped in my tracks. I knew Rosalie and I knew that she cared to much for Bella, Edward, and Esme to not tell them about it. But nonetheless I looked at her with pleading eyes, "Rosalie, if you were there for as long as I believe you were than you know that I am not the only one who has these feelings."

She snapped her head away from my gaze and mumbled, "Thats why it will pain me even more to tell them."

"But you don't need to, darling, please." I took another step forward and to my surprise she didn't step back, "please just let Bella and I tell them on our own accord. I'm not even sure Bella even wants to be with me."

She gave out a muffled laugh as she looked at me with crossed arms, "Oh yeah, because sticking your tongue down another guys throat means that you don't want to be with them."

Her words were like daggers to my heart as I looked at her, pain displaying on my face. But there wasn't even an ounce of sympathy on hers.

"For Renesmee and Edwards sake I won't say anything for the time being." She mumbled, "But I can't guarantee that things won't slip through the cracks. Especially with Edward around." And after one last glare she left.

"Thank you," I murmured into the wind hoping that she was still in hearing range.

The next day was like I had been stabbed in the back. Bella never returned to the house, Edward went out to look for her once he finally realized half way through the night that she wasn't there. Luckily for him Jacob earlier that night realized that Renesmee had begun to get tired and took her home, so for him it seemed like he hadn't completely failed on his fatherly responsibility.

But the rest of us knew that he wasn't exactly the first batter up for the father of the year reward.

"Good morning, honey." Es whispered into my ear behind me wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head gently against my shoulder.

A light pain resided in my heart when I looked into her eyes, what had I ever done to deserve such a wife? All I did in the end was love another girl. Although it wasn't as though I didn't love Es at all, just not as much as I should have.

"Morning" I murmured and turned around to face her and wrapped her into my arms pulling her close to my chest, "Whats on the agenda today?"

"Well the girls and I decided that we would go over and see what exactly is wrong with Bella. But you have nothing to worry about, the guys are planning to stay here. So play nice all right." She said looking up at me with a smirk dancing on her mouth.

I tried my best to smile back as I moved some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

I was worried. Worried about Bella, about whether or not the girls would find out, and if Rosalie would just spill everything out to them. Although I also know that she is deeply loyal and trustworthy. And with knowing that small fact I tried to ease my concerns just a little.

"No promises," I joked giving a small chuckle.

She shook her head and chuckled as well and with a small kiss to my cheek and then leaving with the girls.

Once I finally thought I had some peace I heard Edward come up behind me.

"You'll never have peace old man." He joked with a smug smile on his face.

"Hmm, I believe I'm starting to catch onto this." I murmured walking towards the wall like windows in the room.

"Seriously? It took you this long."

I looked down and laughed before leaving the room, to be honest it was causing me great anxiety being alone with him. All my thoughts could be directed towards my guilt for kissing Bella and he could figure it out. Only to my greatest luck Jasper stopped me in my tracks.

"Having guilt about something?" He asked taking a military tone to me.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Carlisle, Bella left shortly after your confrontation with her. If you thought no one noticed, you were wrong. We're only worried about her, so don't feel as though we are ganging up on you."

"It's not like Bella just to leave like that, although lately she has been acting a little strange." Edward trailed off glancing at me.

 _I didn't do anything that would cause such an uproar_ , I thought standing my ground.

"Of course you didn't Carlisle, no one thought you did. I only want to know if there was anything she said or did that seemed off."

This sent my mind into a hurricane as I tried my absolute best to keep the events from last night out of my head. This conversation was risking everything Bella and I did. Just to make sure he didn't think I was hiding anything from him I thought about an evening I spent with Bella when she first turned. She was telling me how much she was enjoying her new life, but the pain she was having about having to leave her father.

"I see," Edward murmured and looked down. He looked more pale than his usual vampire self and the blank look on his face was beginning to worry me. I couldn't tell if he had found out or not, but I also was trying my best not to think about it to much.

I glanced over at Jasper and gave him a nod towards Edward, hoping that he would understand that I was asking him to read Edwards current emotion. After giving me a nod Jasper focused his attention on him and then looked back at me and shook his head.

I sighed through my nose, "Edward perhaps we should let Bella see her father one last time before leaving town."

It took great effort to force out my words, I didn't want my Bella to be forced to leave her family. But it was not in my hands, if we stay any longer with Renesmees's growth rate it will bring attention towards us. Attention that we couldn't afford.

Edward said nothing, only nodded and walked away.

"He's hurt Carlisle," Jasper said lowly planting himself next to me looking out the window with his hands behind his back.

"I know, I know all to well."

* * *

A/N 2: Ugh! I half hated writing this chapter! As much as I want Carlisle just to have Bella jump into his arms and tell him that they should just run away together, it wouldn't be realistic.


	5. Chapter 5: Head in the Clouds - Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...

A/N: Read, enjoy, and most of all Review!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Head in the Clouds

Bella

I didn't go back home until the next day when I was certain Renesmee had already woken up and begging for breakfast. Edward, as kind and gentle as he may be, often forgot that she would need human food. It could be the fact she grows extremely fast that causes him to forget that she is still half human or it could be that he would rather her just drink the disgusting and rather savage like animal blood like we do.

But Jacob and I refused to acknowledged that she was able to, we just wanted her to live as close to a human life as much as possible before she would be faced with the fact that she was indeed immortal.

"Bella," I heard a warm voice behind me.

I slowly turned and allowed a smile to grow as Jacob came up beside me. "Hey," I mumbled as I began to make chocolate chip pancakes. Despite being half vampire, my little girl had quite the sweet tooth and I couldn't seem to say no when it came to it.

"Your spoiling her again," He said, teasing me.

"Oh shut up, like you don't!" I snapped back at him with a small giggle.

"Well would you look at that," he said in a joking manner, "So you can laugh after all!"

I gave him a light shove, or at least my version of a light shove, laughing as I did. He fell back and acted as though he was hurt. By now we were just a heap of giggles and laughter as Renesmee came in.

Hearing a light giggle we both stopped and glanced at her.

"Well hey there sleeping beauty!" Jacob said breaking the silence, picking her up and spinning her around, as much as he loved hearing me laugh, he enjoyed hearing Renesmee's more.

After finishing Renesmee's last pancake I lightly flopped it down onto a plate that already had two on it and grabbed out her favorite syrup to go with it. I sat it down on her spot at the table and she was more than glad to be released from Jacobs arms to dig into her plate. I laughed as she poured about a bucket of syrup on her pancakes and greedily started devouring them.

"Slow down there little girl," I said and gently patted her head, "I don't want you choking on me." I teased, it was more of an inside joke between the adults than it was for her, considering she can't exactly die by choking. If anything she would pass out for a period of time before the food would dissolve because of the vampire fluids that course through her.

She nodded as Jacob sat right across from her and then looked at me with a blank stare.

"What?" I asked him rather confused.

"Where's my helping?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mommy Jacob needs to eat to!" She said pointing her fork towards him as he shrugged in a 'what can ya do?' manner.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms giving him a disapproving motherly look. "If he was hungry he should have ate before coming here."

"But he couldn't! He had to stay here for the night!" She said pleadingly as if to clear his name of any wrong doing he might have done.

"What!?" I practically yelled before taking him by the ear and dragging him into another room. Making sure that Renesmee wouldn't hear anything that might come out of my mouth. "What did she mean _had to stay the night?"_ I asked him sternly, implying the fact that he wouldn't be able to get out of telling me.

He avoided my gaze over and over as I would yank his head back up to look at my anger filled face. I was more than a little upset, why did Jacob need to stay the night? And where exactly was Edward in all of this?

"Listen," he started, "I only stayed to put Nessie to bed and wait for any type of adult figure to reappear." He now had his hands up as though he was preparing for me to throw a punch or yank his head again.

Instead I stared at him with a blank look plastered on my face. "Edward never showed up?" I asked.

"No, but don't go off on the guy. You didn't exactly show up either."

His words stung. I wanted to beat myself up after hearing him utter the sentence, consumed with guilt and regret. Why hadn't I just ran away to Renesmee and just go straight home? At least then I would have known where she was. I guess Edward was not the only horrible parent in her life.

I shook my head, at least I was here now. I was worried about what she would need to eat, how she had slept that night, what she wanted to do later. It was far more than what Edward could say, I can't even sense him near us.

"Bella," I heard a small murmur and I snapped back to reality, to Jacob who was standing in front of me, a concerned look on his face, and to Renesmee who would give us unsteady glances from where she was sitting at the table.

"I need to go find that son of a -" Jacob cut me off before I could finish.

"Bella!" He snapped and glanced toward Renesmee. "I don't think you realize this but you are practically yelling, don't make her feel as if she did something wrong."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a deep glare. Even though I knew he was right, I didn't want to admit it. Instead I left the house and sped out of the house into the woods towards Carlisle's and Esme's house. But I quickly stopped in my tracks after remembering what had made me a horrible parent. I confessed... and not just to anyone, not to my husband, to Carlisle. His father, my father-in-law.

I stood there as my mind processed through the information, why hadn't I gone through with my original plan? Everything was ruined and it wasn't just my fault, Carlisle can take the blame just as much as me. _He_ was the one who fed into the kiss, made it deeper, more passionate.

I brought a steady finger lightly against my lips as I remembered those soft mesmerizing lips that took their rightful place against mine.

 _No!_ I snapped myself back into place. Bringing my hand up to my forehead and giving a light laugh.

"I'm going crazy," I mumbled to myself.

"No, you're not." I heard a light firm voice from behind me, making me jump and spin around quickly. It was Rosalie.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Why would you say that, could it be because you kissed Carlisle?" She asked bluntly approaching me in a very intimidating stance.

I felt all the blood drain from my face and make me paler than what I already was. How did she know that?

"W-what do you mean?" I asked biting my lower lip and giving her a poorly acted state of confusion. She didn't by it.

"I already told Carlisle I wouldn't tell anyone." She said crossing her arms and staring at me as though she was peeking into my soul. But according to my dear husband, I didn't have one. None of us did.

I look at her with gratitude and she only got offended, " I can't believe you would do this to Edward," She hissed giving me a disgusted look, "After everything he did for you! He _would_ die for you Bella and he almost did, only because he thought _you_ died! Then a couple months later he had to _watch you die_!" Her words had flames around them as she stared intensely at me.

Only I couldn't work up the nerve to look back at her, not even towards her feet.

"I know!" I screamed after she ranted on and on about Edward and how he would do anything for me, be anything for me. "Edward... I don't know!" I said in frustration clenching the top of my head as though I had a headache. "He hasn't been the same, at least not when I turned. Its as though... once we had Renesmee he slowly started being less and less responsible." I said trailing off.

"But thats not it, is it?" She mumbled.

"No," I mumbled back and ducked my head, "I haven't been the same either."

"How long have you known?" She asked, I'm assuming it was about my feelings for Carlisle.

"Since I turned. But I thought it was a silly little teenage crush that girls so often have," I said trying to explain myself, to clear my name, to make me seem less like a bad guy and more as though I didn't know what was going on. Trying to make it seem like someone else taken over me and forced me to make those actions with Carlisle. But she knew as well as I did that that wasn't the case.

She shook her head, "But you couldn't shake off the feelings. Does it seem as though every moment you didn't spend with him was as though time was slowly killing you?" She asked, although it seemed more like a statement.

I gave her a blank, yet confused look as I bit my lip again, "How'd you know?"

"Thats how it was until Emmett turned and I had to slowly work my way to being with him." She murmured, a smile gently tugging at her lips. But it didn't appear.

After that the conversation seemed to come to a slow end as she reminded me, "I won't tell anyone. But I'm not doing it for you, or for Carlisle. I'm doing it for Edward... and for Esme. But," She warned me, forcing a frightful expression upon my face, "If he does find out because something slipped through the cracks," she paused briefly to touch her forehead with a gentle, small index finger as if to remind me of his mind reading capabilities, "I _will_ tell him everything."

I gave a slight nod, not wanting to exactly speak.

"Oh yeah, don't push him away." She mumbled as though it was an after thought of something she just about forgot.

"Who?" I asked dumbly, knowing fully of who she was talking about.

Rolling her eyes she murmured, "Carlisle. You need to talk."

I don't know if vampires had the ability to throw up, but if they could, I was almost positive I was about to. Just the name sent shivers up my spine, I would hate to see what hearing his voice would do, or seeing his firm slender build.

Without waiting for my reply she was gone. Quicker than I would have hoped. Maybe she was just as anxious to end the conversation and leave as I was. Only one thing she said kept nagging at me, well not just one... everything kept nagging at me. She was right, of course. I could no longer run away from the problem. Hiding from all my fears and concerns was no longer going to work.

Why I had waited to learn that lesson until now is a mystery. You would think after fighting an army of vampires, the Volturi, and just people in general I would have learned that simple concept by now. But somehow my thick skull did not want to absorb it.

I gave a small sigh before finally commanding my legs to move, faster and faster until I got to my destination. Carlisle's.

I stood outside for a couple of minutes before he came out and greeted me with Esme by his side. I couldn't help but feel a pit in my stomach as I watched the scene of them swiftly approaching me, hand in hand, smiling, looking generally happy. Only there was one thing out of place, his eyes. They didn't follow Esme in that adorning way that read 'I would do anything for you', instead they followed me in that way.

"Bella," Carlisle murmured and extended his arm, touching mine ever so gently. I had to fight the cold, electric chill that was coursing through my body just to make sure Esme didn't get any wrong ideas. She had already been skeptical of him.

"Why didn't you come in?" She asked, curiosity filling her golden eyes.

"Uh, well, I kind've need to talk to Carlisle." I said glancing at him briefly, he looked like I had felt. Sick to his stomach. "Privately." I uttered quickly, maybe a little too quickly as she gave me an unsteady look and glanced towards him. She seemed rather reluctant to leave his side, but did after a quick nod from him. Then almost in sinc we both ran as far as our legs would take us, out of Esme's hearing range.

Staring deeply into my eyes he takes a step near me, as much as I wanted to take in his everything I forced myself to take a step back. He then stopped in his tracks as though he was finally assessing the situation. "You wanted to talk to me about our relationship." He murmured, seeming almost frightened with what I would say next.

"Yes.." I had to pause, to take a deep breath. All I wanted to do was run away and never look back. And sadly to say, I would have... if it weren't for Renesmee. It was just how I worked, I ran away from my problems. Like how I ran away from Renee and Phil when they moved to Florida. "We can't" I breathed on the brink of tears. Every ounce of blood and energy in my body was telling me to stay with him. To not leave, just jump into his strong gentle arms and allow him to sweep me away to Neverland, if that even existed.

Finally glancing up at him I was shot down with pain. His face looked as though I just stabbed him in the heart, or ripped out his heart and sent it burning to a crisp, laughing. He stumbled back a couple of steps before finding a rock to sit on. Stealing another glance I saw him looking down at his feet and I could have swear I saw a tear slip down from his beautiful eyes.

"Carli-" I started, taking a step towards him before he held up his hand, motioning me to stop.

"I mated." I heard him whisper lowly.

What did he mean _mated?_ He was already with Esme, so of course he had mated. So why was he telling me this now?

I tried to make out a laugh, but failed. "Of course you did." I blurted out, trying to mask the pain that it brought me to realize yet again, his true mate was Esme.

But all he did was shake his head slowly, "Not with Esme."

* * *

A/N 2: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long to release, I've been trying to keep the impulse to release chapters earlier than planned. If I did you guys would not be left with the suspense of waiting, haha, I know that it's something greatly hated. But it is needed for you guys to enjoy the story more.


	6. Chapter 6: Crazy - Carlisle

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

A/N: Read, enjoy, review...

* * *

Chapter 6 - Crazy

Carlisle

I glance up at my poor girl, she looked overflowed with grief. Maybe I should have left everything be, like I knew she wished I had. But I also wasn't entirely in the wrong, she had been the one to make the first move, and I have to say, that would be one of the very few happiest moments in my life.

"When?" I heard her mumble as she looked as though she was blinking back tears.

That was actually quite a complicated question, when exactly had I mated. I suppose it would of had to of been when I first set eyes on her, but I hadn't realized it then. Back then I thought nothing really of the ordeal, sure I found her pretty beyond belief. But I had just figured she had one of those faces, but that Esme was far more beautiful. Only now that I thought about it, during her birthday party would be the real situation that I would have realized I mated with the girl.

"Well.." I began looking up at her frightened face, which only brought a painful smile to mine, "When I first laid eyes on you I suppose... but I hadn't realized it until your birthday party."

She stumbled back slightly, causing my muscles to react on their own accord as I jumped up to my feet and raced to her side. She looked at me with a confused look as she opened her mouth and then closed it slightly, taking a step back from me. I had to clench my fist from reaching out to pull her closer to me, all I wanted was to feel her soft skin, yet, it was so far from my reach.

"I-" She began, but quickly trailed off. She reverted to looking down towards her feet.

"Bella," I pleaded wanting, no, needing her to say something, anything. Even if it was the answer that I was dreading. "Here, let me ask you this... do you ever feel miserable when I'm not around?" I asked, finally remembering that she is still warming up to the new rules of being a vampire.

The poor girl has only heard of mating, how could she possibly understand what it is like to actually mate. So if I'm correct, then she has, but she just never realized it.

She took a couple of minutes to think of what I had just said, she was furrowing her eyebrow, looking intense in thought. It took everything I had to not laugh at the cute scene she had set up for herself.

"Y-yeah." She started, looking as though she was picking out her words very carefully. "All the time, really." She widened her eyes at the small realization, I believe she was finally beginning to understand it.

A smile resided against my lips as I slowly began to approach her, careful to stop as soon as I saw any tendentious movements. There were none, which half surprised me, but also didn't surprise me at all. Stopping right in front of her I pulled her into a warm hug, which she at first hadn't returned, but gradually started bringing her slender fingers up and around my back.

I frowned, she was still hesitating about furthering our relationship, but that was also to be expected. I would be lying if I didn't admit I, in the beginning, also had hesitations. But shortly, after realizing that living without her would be impossible, I had settled on just being a guardian angel type figure.

If you were to tell me then that I would be here now, grasping firmly against her narrow body, I would've laughed and told you that you were crazy. But here I was, pouring out every ounce of love I had been sheltering in the back of my mind.

"Carlisle," I heard her sweet, sweet voice murmur.

"Yes, my dear."

"Will this be really worth it, I mean, risking everything we have now just to be together. What if it doesn't even work?" She choked slightly on her words.

I brought a gentle hand up to her hair and rubbed lightly, frowning slightly that she still wasn't understanding the full extent of mating. "Shh, don't worry," I whispered softly into her ear, "It will most definitely be worth it. And I _will_ prove it to you."

She nodded slightly, burying her head into my chest. We stood there for several minutes, not wanting to part from each other. But as we stood there longer and longer I knew that the others would start wondering where we were and come looking. Prying myself from her was painful, but it had to be done. And when I looked into her eyes I could see that she was also experiencing the same clash of emotions.

A small smile played along my face as I brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear, "Give it a chance." I uttered one last time before we both went off running back to the house.

Walking in, Edward was the first face we saw. I glanced over to Bella and could see all the blood drain from her face, she was becoming more paler than I ever thought was even possible. I pried myself away from her distressed face, to witness an aghast one from Edward.

I had to try very hard to not think of the worst possible situation, I already knew that he was searching for something in my head.

 _Don't worry, I made proper accommodations for her. We discussed some possible issues that could arrive with leaving her father when the time came._

He shot me a tensed look before easing into a more relaxed position. Which caused Bella to ease herself as well. She glanced up at me questioningly, I knew she already assumed that Edward and I were having our own private conversation.

"I just told him about what we talked about in the woods, regarding your father and what would happen when the time came." I replied calmly, trying not to give misunderstandings that could alarm Edward.

She stared at me, eyes widened, beginning to become quite pale again. I sighed in slight irritation towards myself, I had just given her another thing to begin worrying about. With everything that has happened in the past couple of months, I'm sure, leaving her father behind never even came close to crossing her mind. Despite the fact that he knew that other creatures, such as werewolves existed, we couldn't risk him digging further into what Bella and we were.

Edward had already peered into his mind to see whether or not he had known or not, and he didn't. But he was close to it, especially after witnessing Renesmee's growth after such a short time. Allowing the relationship to manifest any further could result in all of our deaths, which was something we didn't want to risk.

"I-" Edward choked, racing up to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. It took everything I had to not throw him off of her, it was consuming me with jealousy that I wasn't even close to touching her that freely. "I'm so sorry," He breathed, his voice was becoming unsteady and it seemed as though he was on the verge of tears.

I reluctantly left the room, realizing that this was more of a private conversation. It pained me to leave her side, but I bared with it, if I could this long, then what was a couple more days, years, or even decades, if thats what it took. What mattered now was that I was finally being able to get in grasping distance of my girl.

* * *

A/N 2: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I am really sorry I didn't get it out sooner. But if it means anything to you guys, I finished it at 2:20 in the morning and was finally, or at least somewhat, happy with the set up, now I will just have to force myself to get up at 7, lol.


	7. Chapter 7: Forbidden Fruit - Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and forgive me for taking far too long and that this chapter is shorter than what I had hoped. I had to take time to get back into swing of things, fall in love with this ship and I think it has finally happened. So please read, enjoy, and tell me what you guys thought of it.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Forbidden Fruit 

Bella

"Ed-" I started but he cut me off. I couldn't tell what he was about to say, if he was angry, sad, confused. The only thing I was sure of was that he was in pain and that I hated the look he was giving me. It was mixed between feeling pitiful and sorry for me, it was sickening. I didn't need him to look at me with pity, I needed him to look at me with burning passion, with uncontrollable love. A look that read 'stay with me no matter what!' The look that Carlisle gives me every time I am in his presence. But there was nothing but darkness as I gazed into his eyes.

"Shh," He murmured, wrapping his arms around me, bringing me close to his chest. "Don't say anything, Carlisle and I will fix all of this mess. I know, I know this isn't what you asked for, this isn't what you had in mind. I had it all mapped out, it was going to be romantic, I would have some of your favorite foods so that you could enjoy them for the last time and I would have prepared the best night's sleep you would have ever had. But it didn't work out like that, and I'm glad because if it hadn't we wouldn't of had that beautiful girl."

Pain practically replaced the blood that used to pump throughout my body as he muttered those words. He put all of his anxiety and trust into me so blindly just so I could turn around and betray him. But was it really betraying?

If I already know we never truly mated and that my one true person is Carlisle, then there is no helping it, right?

I shook my head lightly, "I don't regret a thing Edward, I knew what this would result and I still would have chose it even if you had Alice map out the course of events that would happen."

He laughed carelessly, "Thats because you're incredibly stubborn." He claimed and then leaned down to kiss me, which I returned hesitantly. I didn't exactly want to kiss him when I knew how much pain it would bring him in the end, but I also need to protect him from that pain now.

"That's why going away with Carlisle for a little while will help, he is one of the most calculating and compassionate people I know. He will defiantly have a solution to all of this." Edward murmured in my ear, facing me when he was done and giving a light peck to my forehead. "You'll be leaving tonight, and don't worry about Renesmee, she will be in perfect hands with Jacob and I."

My heart was put at ease when he mentioned she would be with Jacob.

"I guess I'll just find out where I'm going with Carlisle and get my stuff packed. I'll see you before we leave at the house, right?" I asked, half of me hoping I won't and half of me hoping I will.

He put his head to mine and nodded, "Yeah, you will."

After that he clenched my hand for a while and left with Jasper to go for a small hunt as Carlisle and I left to go back to my house.

I made sure to leave my hand resting in the middle console of the car, waiting to see what he would. And he did not leave me waiting for long as he eagerly clenched my hand and brought it up to his mouth for a small little peck. It was that small little peck that sent my head spinning, more than what Edward had ever even come close to making me feel, even in bed. It was so clear and yet I couldn't notice it till now, I was completely and utterly in love with him.

"You will want to pack some winter type clothing, we will be in more of an colder area." Carlisle uttered, his voice causing my heart to skip a beat, forcing a smile onto my face and it also left me feeling anxious. Anxious to what will come, what we will be, when we can be together forever.

 _God when did I become such a sappy person._ I thought to myself as I lightly shook the thoughts from before out of my head.

I could see Carlisle glance over at me and give into a small laugh.

A soft blush resided on my face as I finally forced myself to look towards him, "You are adorable." He breathed as he finally looked back at the road.

"S-s-shut up." I stuttered surprisingly. I had never been so embarrassed to say anything to Edward and yet with Carlisle, it's just all so different. It's like I'm a fourteen year old who just got her first real boyfriend and all her friends are teasing her about it.

"I will once you stop loving me." He claimed so nonchalantly.

How could he say such a thing without blushing as much as I was. I'm pretty sure that my face color was the way people discovered the color red.

Once we finally parked in the driveway I jumped out of the car in the blink of an eye and raced into the house, "Jacob, Renesmee!" I screamed, finding them in her room playing chess. I gave into a soft laugh as I viewed the scene, she was becoming way too smart way too fast.

"Oh why hello there my lady, would you care to have a quick game of chess with us?" Jacob asked, rising to his feet and giving a slight bow.

My sweet little girl gave a small giggle at the scene and a smile to my face, "I made a bet with Jacob that if I won the first round he would have to act as a butler." She giggled.

Jacob gave a painful smile that screamed 'Save me!' but there was simply no way I was going to give into that request. "You know," I trailed off, shooting him a devilish grin, "Butlers also have to wait on your every move. You could, lets say, force Butler Jacob to clean your room do the dishes and make you a very nice ice cream sundae with a movie."

She glanced around her extremely messy room and grinned, "Jacob," She trailed off, giving the same devilish grin I had.

"What was that saying, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree? Or was it like mother like daughter?" He muttered as he got to cleaning.

"I thought it was the grandparents job to spoil their grandchildren." Carlisle muttered, giving sharp pains in my chest.

'Grandparents,' Thats right, Carlisle was Renesmee's grandfather. Who has ever heard of a grandfather and his daughter-in-law running away together, probably no one because they would be to mortified to talk about it.

"Bella?" Carlisle questioned, his voice sounded worried.

I gazed up at him slightly and then stared at the ground, "I'm going to go pack, I'll be back in a couple minutes. Okay sweetheart?" I asked Renesmee as she smiled and nodded then contemplated her next move in the chess game.


	8. Chapter 8: No Mistake - Carlisle

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter 8 - No Mistake

Carlisle

I stood in complete silence, for a couple minutes, watching the two play chess. Renesmee was quite good, but I suppose against Jacob that was not exactly some kind of feat. It was simply stating the fact that she was, indeed, smarter than a hot-headed young man.

Although, I do admire him, especially after Bella's pregnancy. He took such control of the situation, separated himself from a pack he was supposed to automatically obey no matter what, and he matured into a truly great leader. He reminded me of myself, although patients was not his virtue, he was someone that was truly compassionate for the well being of others, and for that, I will always thank him.

Soon after the chess game had ended, Bella showed back up with a suitcase and a light frown, although, to Jacob and Renesmee, it was barely noticeable.

"You're leaving," Jacob sighed, giving me a slightly irritated look.

I put my arms up in defense, "I am not trying to steal her away from you or Renesmee, I'm simply allowing her to escape and sort out through some of the more technical things that come along with becoming a vampire." I claimed, lying through my teeth, although, for the first time, I didn't view lying as something completely and utterly bad. In this case, I was happy beyond belief and I had hoped that it didn't show up all over my face.

Jacob glanced at Bella, clearly wanting her to confirm it for herself. She nodded slightly, "I came by to pack a suitcase and say goodbye for about a week." She leaned over and opened her arms wide for Renesmee, "You'll see sweety, with Jacob by your side, I'm sure it'll feel like I was never even gone."

I frowned slightly, she didn't ever mention anything about Edward, the girls own father, taking care of her. It was simply Jacob this and Jacob that, by this point, if I were someone else, I would have assumed that Jacob was the young girls father.

Nothing, in this moment, could ever surprise the amount of shame I felt. Edward, the son whom I have raised for over a hundred years, and a best friend whom I have guided through many mistakes. How did it end up like this?

How did Renesmee end up with such a careless father? I thought I had raised him better than this, to love and care for his family.

A sigh escaped my lips as I thought about Edward needing to care for his family.

I'm a hypocrite.

I am lowering my head in shame of my sons mistakes, for not caring for his family as he should. And yet, here I am, stealing away that very family, breaking apart my own.

A gentle hand startled me, "Take care of Mama."

Renesmee's large, nearly black eyes peered up a me, a small smile forming unconsciously along her lips.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't feeling any guilt over the situation, but I was. "Of course," I forced a smile, one I was almost afraid she would catch. But she simply latched onto my waist and then smiled, "Thanks Grandpa."

I pat her head and returned the hug. Then I glanced up at Bella, "Ready?" I asked.

She said nothing, simply nodded her head slightly and gave a sad smile to her daughter and gave her goodbyes, then left.

Climbing into the drivers seat next to her after giving my own set of goodbyes, I waited until we had pulled out of the driveway to grasp her hand. Finally feeling as though I could breathe again.

Her hand gently squeezed mine and then quickly squirmed out of my grip, making sure to bury her hands beneath her legs and looked directly in front of her. Not even bothering to take a small glance at me.

"Bella," I breathed, wanting to comfort her. But she shook her head.

"Carlisle I know that you are thinking the exact same thing I am. I know that you also are thinking that this is a terrible plan, that being together is going to rip apart both of our families."

"But if we were meant to be, then they will understand. It will take time, of course, but eventually they will find their actual mate and come to understand why our actions were what they are now. But if you feel as though this," He trailed off, looking towards her and gently tucking back a strand of hair from her face, cupping her cheek. "If you feel as though this is not true, that we were not meant to be, even just a little bit, I will not be upset. You know that I could never be upset with you, right?"

Bella blinked back tears, she looked surprised and relieved.

"Thank you," She choked, a small smile appearing before she leaned over the middle counsel and roughly planted her lips against mine. "That's just what I needed to hear, there is no way this could be a mistake." She reassured, interlacing her fingers with mine.

This was the first time.

The first time where everything else in the world, all of the people, vampires, werewolves, even the Volturi seemed to not matter. All that mattered in my eyes in that exact moment, was her.

* * *

Finally arriving at the cabin we would be staying at, unpacking the back of the small car we arrived in, Bella quickly squirmed into my side. Making it nearly impossible to actually unload the car.

The area was not completely remote, we did have a couple neighbors, which meant keeping up a more human appearance. But I figured that could help her feel more human again, a place where she didn't have the constant presence of vampires and had no one expecting anything from her. These people would simply assume that she and I were a young couple on vacation, which I suppose we were by this point.

Planting a wet kiss on my cheek and then walking over to the middle of the yard, taking in her surroundings, I smiled at how relaxed she looked.

A large smile was dancing beautifully along her lips, her body seemed to slump over instead of keeping up a stiffened appearance, and her eyes were sparkling. Although, I was worried with how golden they were. They clearly indicated that she easily has not eaten in a month, any longer and her complexion will start turning an withering paper color.

"Honey," I started before quickly getting cut off.

"Y'all must be the new couple that moved in." A crisped voiced southern women claimed cheerfully. "You two don't have any kids yet? Well, I guess that you guy's are a lil young for all that, I'm guessing with the glow that you two have you're newly weds. Oh how I loved when Bill and I were newly weds, I was treated as if I was the queen of the world! Now all he does is sit in a corner and drink his liquor, but I don't think you look like the type of guy to do somethin like that." She claimed, rubbing my arm slightly.

Bella swooped in, quickly wrapping her arm with mine and giving her a nice smile, "In fact, he doesn't even drink."

A small laugh escaped my lips and the women looked up confused.

Of course she wouldn't see the irony in that statement, but as my gaze focused on Bella's, I could clearly see that her small phrase was not a mistake.

"Sorry, it's a small joke between us," I claimed, freeing my arm from hers to wrap it around her shoulders and bring her close, "My little sunshine is quite the joker." I muttered, making small talk with the women as well as amusing Bella.

"Oh, well how nice!" The women exclaimed, laughing along with us. "You guys even got nicknames, huh?! How cute!"

We both smiled and nodded, listening to the women comment on a couple more things about us. For instance; how we looked as though we were made for each other, how we were such an attractive couple, how adorable our kids would look, etc, etc.

I finally had to cut it off at the twenty minute mark.

Giving her our thanks for welcoming us and that we hoped to see her around.

We then quickly picked up our things and shuffled inside, shutting the door behind myself, I turned around to find Bella in the mix between laughing and crying.

I laughed slightly, not knowing if it was a laughing matter or not. "What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to her with a small comforting smile.

"It's nothing," She claimed between huffs of laughter and sniffles. "It's just, no one ever asked if Edward and I were newly weds. No one ever commented on how happy we seemed or how attractive a couple we make. And that lady!" She muttered, starting to laugh hysterically, "She just wouldn't leave!"

I began to start laughing as well, although my laughter contained a hint of pain for my son. "No, she certainly wouldn't. I suppose we'll have to be careful with our hunting." I claimed and almost immediately she became serious. It was as though she wasn't actually laughing at all.

"Oh god, Carlisle." Bella claimed cupping her mouth, "I feel sick."

I chucked lightly and brought her close to me.

"You haven't eaten for close to a month now, of course you feel sick." I claimed, beginning to play with her hair, "Don't worry, I'll go find something. You just stay here and relax. That's why we came here, isn't it?"

She gave me a smirk that tinted her innocence, "I don't know Mr. Cullen, there might've been some ulterior motives." She claimed, coming dangerously close to me.

"You should eat," I uttered, my breath becoming heavy.

"I could just eat you." She whispered in my ear, her lips brushing over mine, and her arms made their way to my back, pushing me gently closer to her body.

"You make a very compelling argument Ms. Bella, but I'm afraid that won't be enough."

"We could make due," She claimed, latching to my neck and slowly letting her lips explore my body.

"No, Bella. Not yet," I interrupted, "let's take things slow, figure some things out."

She frowned and didn't say anything, she seemed angry. Spinning around on her heel, letting all of her hair to spin around in the air for a couple of seconds, she quickly stormed off and slammed the door.

I sighed, I knew why she wanted this so badly, and it hurt to see how willing she was to try and get in bed with another man. Yet again, I have to remind myself that my son was in love with her, even if it was not true love.

Edward was clearly not making her feel as though she was a person, that she was someone worth loving, and I couldn't let her walk into something she wasn't even sure of so willingly. It would feel as though I was taking advantage of her.


End file.
